City of Metro
"If there is a place to have the benefits of the Capital, but yet balanced with its surroundings, its Metro." -A citizens depiction of Metro Metro or known as the City of Metro is a populous city located on the planet of Oakutarui III, it serves as the Capital of the Lower Republic and the Port City for Metro Prime. It also serves the headquarters for the Republic Criminal Investigation Service . Founding "Who would've though the almost thousands of years ago, it all began with a fishing shack" ''-A relative describing Metro's past.'' The City of Metro wasn't as many suggested how it grew up. In school, alot of kids were taught that Metro was founded when a Republic warship named the Metropolitan was delivering supplies to refugees in Justiia System when it was ambushed by several Oltanian stealth ships. The Metropolitan came crashing onto Oakutarui III "s surface, where its now called Baysin Bay. The survivors of the warship rebuilt a small outpost recycling the ship to what many kids callled the Metro Tower. After being rescused by the Republic the survivors decided to stay at the outpost, with the Republic 's help they decided to make Baysin Bay their home. Metro, being the only part of the ship's name that was visible became the town's name. Ever since then Metro became part of the Republic's growing population. However its not the true story, for those that grew up with the city, over the generations. Metro's founding is actually dates back before the First Galactic War, which the story kids were taught to believe in. However the truth shocks more than just the current generation but history itself, and why the Republic wanted to cover up the city's original founding. According to historians, Metro's founding actually starts off with a Fishing Shack located out by what its now Baysin Bay and Baysin Coast. This fishing shack ran by a local family was happily making a living out in the massive expanse of the bay. Baysin Bay was hidden from the charted regions of Oakutarui III according to Republic scouts. Baysin Bay according to the sesmiologists was classified as uninhabitable due to the nearby Volcano, which they classified as Volcano 4511A , to most people they avoided except this family. The Parson-Williams Family, two families connected by law was escaping persecution from the Republic Law following after the collapse of the Oakutaruian Government. According to the history that was buried in Mezzaia City, The Parson-Williams were just a normal family, however while on exploring the planet's capital, which at the time was Clentoi City, they saw something which changed the history of the Oakutaruian Government. According to historians, the family saw governor of Oakutarui III be assasinated right infront of their eyes by a jealous former governmental canditate. Fearing for their safety, the Parson-Williams thought it was okay to retreat to the safety of their home in Mezzaia City, however the jealous governmental canditate, taking the role of the leader of the planet, placed APB's and ordered the Planet's militia to hunt down the Parson-Williams for killing the former governor. Fearing for their lives, the family left civilized lands of Oakutarui III. For years the family was hidden from life, living off the land they can find. Till they decided it was time to settle down. They nestled in an uncharted place of Oakutarui III which we now call Baysin Bay. Here they built a little home and fishing shack. As time progressed, the family grew. Soon word got out that the Family was no-longer wanted after the Republic delved in and arrested the corrupted political figure, but the Family liked living where they were, this however attracted many other people that were seeking hospitality that were trying to escape the law. Before long criminals and unwanted flocked to the small plantation village in Baysin Bay, the family was kind enough to allow them to stay if they didn't harm their family, the low-lifes agreed and began expanding on the little village. Within years, the settlement they called Metro, named after the father of the Parson-Williams, was founded. A location of scum and villany located in the vast uncharted regions of Oakutarui III. It was here that Metro's founding began, being born from the criminal hives and wrongfully accused. Within 5 generations, Metro expanded to what they called Downtown becoming a hive of scum and unlawfullness, where anything was green light. This however attracted the Republic which by then was already taking control of the Oakutaruian Government. Metro at its time was roughly expanded to what many people from Earth say, "An Image of San Francisco". However they began to realize Metro's power in the criminal world. So in response they decided to annex the city and install justice to the city. Sparking many riots and unsettlement in the city. Many people during that time marked this as the "Metro Massacres ". Within 10 years Metro's population was under control and the injustice and unlawful acts that happened in the city came to a close. Following after its Annexation into the Republic, the city grew again, growing to what its current size is, gaining access to commerece,and trading. Being in a secluded bay, with the only access out is through Gerrimack Strait, the body of water that connected the bay to the ocean and the rest of the planet, this helped Metro's economy flourish being able to track its shipments in and out of the bay, Metro's size again boomed, but instead of outward, it grew upward to its current appearence. With Downtown at its helm and the iconic Metro Tower being able to be seen for miles on end, Metro's standing in Oakutarui III soon gave its rise of being the Republic's Capital of the Lower Territory. To which to this day remains. Oakutaruian Empire Prior to the Republic's Intervention, prior to the System Wars around 200 GRS, The area where Metro stood, was home to an Oakutaruian Temple to Faryyui (Fairyou), the Oakutaruian God of Nature. The Oakutaruian Temple was part of a small temple island located in the Baysin Bay. The Temple of Faryyui was considered a haven to the followers. As time passed in the Oakutaruian Empire, a small town was formed around it, named Verreuckt. This worshipper's belief in Faryyui gave them the bountiful harvests and even low tides towards the main land. By the end of 250 GRS Verreuckt population boomed to roughly 1000. Fall of Verrueckt As many thought that Oakutaruian Empire was a peaceful empire, but however, like most empires of the old year, the Oakutaruian Empire had its quarries within its borders. The Empire beliefs of Nature, Peace, Prosperity and War had many warring acolytes that made sure their god of worship remained the top. While Nature and Peace were the strongest, Prosperity and War wained at each other. Attacking each other shrines across the Oakutaruian Space. Eventually the warring acolytes reached Verrueckt. Unaware to them, Verrueckt was a temple to Faryyui the God of Nature, and not to Derrus the God of Prosperity. Before the Nature Acolytes were quickly overwhelmed, and murdered. Faryyui was displeased by how the mass murder of her followers. Before the War Acolytes can even get off, a massive surge of water flooded into the Bay. The massive surge of water was many scienctists say was a massive melting of polar ice caps which raised the global water level of Oakutarui III, the rising of the water, made Verrueckt and the Temple disappear into the water for good. Making Baysin Bay to what we see now. Destruction During the First Galactic War , The City of Metro served as the Military Port for Metro Prime , or Metro Air Force Base. Being the military port, it attracted alot of attention. More specifically the Oltanians. As the war raged in the Core Worlds of the Republic. Alot of people in the Lower Republic were assumed to be safe since Oakutarui III; the Capital of the Lower Republic and border world to the Uncharted Regions wouldn't be much of a target. However with mass amounts of refugees flocking to the Corporate and Lower Republic Regions the belief of peace wouldn't last long. Pacem Interruptus Around 2780 GRS, With Galactic War now raging close to the Lower Republic, people began to spark concern. It began to rouse fear. People who were smart decided to retreat to the outer worlds where it won't spark much suspicion. While those believeing the war won't reach them continued. However on April 16th, 2780 GRS, Sirens blare across Metro, as coming from the skies, were Oltanian Battlecruisers and several Oltanian Carriers followed mass squadrons of Oltanian Fighters. Within seconds Metro was under attack. What seemed from a horror turned into utter chaos. Before long Oltanian Fighters began to attack across the city. Destruction loomed across the peaceful bay city. The Metro Naval Yard, the port that fueled Republic Battleships and Fighters for Metro Prime was attacked. Before even releasing a warship, the Oltanians quickly laid seige to the Naval yard. One Warship from Metro Prime was sent to Metro only to be quickly shot down and crashing into the Heights District of Metro. The Republic reacting like it did back at the Capital began to fight back over Metro, but not just over the city, but other cities across Oakutarui III. However since the target of the Oltanians was Metro Prime, dealing with its Port City was its main focus before focusing onto Metro Prime in general. As Metro continued to fight back with what forces they had, civilians were being mass evacuated to the smaller towns and other cities across the planet, some even off to the moons. However during the mass evacuation of Metro, Oltanian fighters began shooting down transports killing innocent civilians trying to escape. By day's end, the Oltanian Armada already began to lay siege to Metro with 20% of its area in flames, and civlian death count rising higher than the damage iniated since the attack. Excidium Metro For almost 2 years, the Oltanian assualt on Oakutarui III proved relentless, however Metro proved stronger being the last bastion before Metro Prime proved that it will not fault. Even with the defenses holding up, the city itself couldn't sustain itself no more. With troops landing all over the city and flames rioting across the districts, the hearts of Metro will eventually fall. Around the closing months of 17 of 2780 GRS, the Oltanians finally fed up with the long resistance, decided to finally lay seige to Metro via bombardment. Almost a repeating image of what happened in the Capital almost 7 years prior, Metro was bombarded, killing any Republic, Oltanian and Civilians that remained in the city. When the signal was cleared that Metro was completely destroyed, the Oltanian Fleet moved north towards Metro Prime, only to be easily defeated by the base's defenses and natural location within the planet's ice caps. Illuc concurrite ad victoriam For months following its bombardment, Metro continued to lay in ruins, craters and smoldering ruins of what was once a city dotted its landscape. The City that managed to withstand an Oltanian Seige for 2 years lays in ruins, black smoke rise over the horizon, as some say it can be seen across the planet, indicating that it was gone. The Destruction of Metro was as some believed to be a rally call for everyone in the Lower Republic. Many sought out for revenge for what happened at Metro, and within years the recruitment rates in the Lower Republic soared tremendously, as if the entire Lower Republic united for one purpose, to avenge the fallen of those lost in Metro, and for revenge on the Oltanians. If the rally calls weren't just enough, reports across the Lower Republic where Oltanian occupied worlds began rebelling against their oppressors, By the end of 18 of 2780 GRS, the entire Lower Republic became united and helped push the Oltanians out of their section of space. Post First Galactic War Prior before the Treaty of Novalis which concluded the First Galactic War in 33 of 2780 GRS, The entire Lower Republic finally free from the Oltanian Oppressors, decide to rebuild their homeworlds. With the Republic now united after the Razing of Meridum and the Oakutarui Disaster, with what relief efforts that were spared for the Razing of Meridum were sent to the Lower Republic to help rebuild worlds that were damaged in the war. Metro being the target of the effort recieved the relief effort quickly. When the Republic arrived at Metro, they were shocked, like with almost city they came across the galaxy attacked by the Oltanians, they saw a once proud city reduced to smoldering craters and ruins. Much like an image from Meridum. Metro was devastated. Using the latest recovery efforts, the same efforts that were attempting to help rebuilding Meridum, The Republic tried its best and fullest to help reconstruct Metro to its former glory. Luckily unlike Meridum which had its atmosphere stripped by the bombardment, Oakutarui III's wasn't damaged extensively so recovery efforts were greatly focused on the areas that were greatly affected. In this case it was Metro. By 2792 GRS, according to Republic Standards, the reconstruction efforts of Metro proved worthy, though the city wasn't brought to its former glory, but rebuilt enough to Republic Standards which was able to have a stable economy and parts of its destroyed areas rebuilt. It was up to the citizens of Metro to take it from there due to the Republic had to focus on other efforts in the Galaxy including the War effort now focusing on the Korus Hyperlane, though the people of the Lower Republic were upset, they were still grateful that they got relief effort. By 2800 GRS, when the Treaty of Novalis was signed, and the First Galactic War coming to an end, The Republic undergoing new leadership after the Cressilia Royal Family's assasination, spent millions of Dectari's to relief efforts across the Galaxy, one of these relief efforts was to help improve Metro, which by was already returning to its former self before the bombardment. By 2801 GRS, Metro was fully restored to its former glory. Xeno Wars Point of Interests Metro being a very populous city, has its share of multiple interests. One such is the iconic Metro Tower, which is a massive monolith like structure. Designed by Gyrt-Trech Designs, it was supposed to be a near design of that Chancellory Towers. However to make it's design unique it had box layers built on a center inner column, with nearly 5 boxes of receding size as it grows higher, the tower ended with a massive spire. The Tower serves most corporate purposes, but due to it's significance, the Tower has it's own police force called the Metro Guards, which only expertly skilled people get the opportunity to serve in. The Metro Tower also serves as the tallest tower in the entire city, due to it's height it's considered seen throughout the entire city and region. It's also part of the city's seal along with Mount Metro in the background. The Boardwalk, another iconic landmark of the city, was the first ever waterslide that lasts for 30 minutes, and is highly visible amongst the city. Built ontop of a mountain in the center of the city, the water slide curves around the mountain, applying natural descent to give motion, the slide curves 4 times or so around the mountain before curving off into the city, being almost 50ft above the city, the ride goes off for nearly 3 miles, dropping nearly 11 ft for ever mile. The Boardwalk ends it's journey with giant pool. This serves as a major source of entertainment and tourism for the city of Metro. Districts Heights District The larger of the districts, and comprises of the suburban neighborhoods of the "Central" City. It's built around several mountains and ontop of several hills. The District get it's name due to the amount of hills that literally make up the district. Almost 600,000 different neighborhoods comprise the Heights District, almost each one served the city in a way. The most famous of these neighborhoods is the Historic Neighborhood. Parson-Williams Plantation Located on 7th and Origin Avenue. The 12 Acre Parson-Williams Plantation stands at the oldest structure in the entire city, built to look like an old Earth-Style Plantation, the plantation consisted of several smaller houses to simulate a neighborhood, and several acres of farmland and several wells, the Parson-Williams Plantation is considered the building blocks that eventually lead to Metro's Founding back in 1900 GRS. When the Metro Massacres happened sometime around 1901 GRS, the Plantation would serve as a center of attention by the criminals and unwanted. The Parson-Williams wanted to remain neutral but the Republic wanted to reclaim all of Metro to accept their position on the planet and the new government that is the Republic. Eventually after nearly forced out by firebombing, the Parson-Williams quickly accepted terms. As time passed and when the Heights District was established, the Republic wanted to bulldoze the plantation to commence expansion of new neighborhoods. However the City Council blocked it when they had several Novalian Scholars arrive at the Plantation. Noticing the history of the Plantation, the Novalian Galactic Registry of Wonders added the Plantation to the Roster of Wonders. This prevented any form of alteration or demolition on the property, thus saving this prized piece of Metro's History. Most transportation in the Heights District is restricted to Hover Cars that are restricted to the tarmac pathways that make up the city streets. To go more "traditional" The Heights District allows an ancient form of Cable Cars that help navigate the hilly sections of the district, the district keeps these Cable Cars part of the Historical Heritage Foundation as a way to connect to the city of the past. Gerrimack District Located on the southern side of Metro, the city district of Gerrimack is comprised of two smaller propers, the Gerrimack City and Gerrimack Village. Gerrimack City being the majority of the district is a unique city district. Comprised of architecture that reminds them of Novalis it is fact Oakutaruian. Following the conclusion of the Metro Massacres, the Republic gave the survivors mostly Oakutaruians a section of the city where they can rebuild their homes and lively hoods, this section was named Gerrimack named after the Oakutaruian God of Love and Fertility. To pay homage to the god of love and wisdom, the architecture was modeled after Novalian Architecture since they believe their architecture was "love bringing". While they modeled it after Novalian Architecture they also added their own flares to the architecture to make it more unique. Gerrimack City is built on Oakutarui Highway 10, which stems from Kimseytown to the south to the heart of Gerrimack City and ends at the Metro Junction just south of Downtown. Gerrimack City holds 30% of Downtown's Skyline, the most well known skyscraper that sits in Downtown is Klosher Tower the second tallest tower in the city. Gerrimack Village is a populated city district located in the center of the District. It originally was founded as a retirement village for old Oakutaruians that retired from their jobs and businesses, however as time passed and the retirement village moved to the outskirts, the village itself was repurposed to be a commercial zone. What they did was built skyscrapers in the heart of the district each skyscraper designed to serve a purpose. The tallest of the 4, Abardam Tower was a repurposed sky mall, with a view of the city and bay, the district drastically changed. The cluster of skyscapers are built around a large roundabout that serves as the artery for the district. Where nothing goes through district without passing through this roundabout. However that changed when Oakutarui Highway 10 was built, it still serves its purpose as the lifeblood of the district. Baysin District Located at the front water of Baysin Bay, the Baysin District is comprised of three districts, the Republic Naval Yard better known as the Metro Naval Yard, the Coastal District and the Baysin Township. The Metro Naval Yard is located on the southern edge of the district, and comprises of 40% of the district. Its also home to the RCIS Headquarters, where the RCIS operates out solving cases throughout the city of Metro and Republic. Its also here where new Republic Starships are built. While in its hayday the Naval Yard produced Justice-class Cruisers however since the construction yards have been moved to Metro Prime, the only thing the Naval Yard does is repair and refuel warships and fighters/bombers that come by from Metro Prime and patrols. What makes the Naval Yard even more unique, its also home to the Republic Embassy. The Embassy serves as the center of all negotiations particularly the debates between the Uotorian Federation and Oaotoruan Space. The Coastal District is primarily the rest of the Baysin District that borders the Bay. Earning its name as the center of all activities, the district is comprises of residential districts and commercial zones, unlike most bayside cities, the Coastal District prohibits marinas, this is due to their blight on the bay. While they allow boats brought in through trailers, marinas are considered prohibited in the district this opens more of the bay for more beaches and tourists traps. The architecture of the coastal district mirrors Oakutaruian style which is an eco friendly design, much similar to Novalian Architecture but more vibrant, they allow equal dispersion of the air around the building allowing equal cooling during the hot days. Along side the district is The Boardwalk which ends at a pool in Coastal District, the district itself is designed for those wanting to escape the city life, they can come to the many hotels scattered along the beachfront. To make it more unique theres no skyscrapers or tall skyscrapers, so the view from the beach isn't covered by tall buildings, every hotel is built to a level where they can see the beach and view of the sunset from the mouth of the bay. Baysin Township is considered part of the Baysin District, but its the furthest out of the district. Built on the mountains that form the mouth of the bay, the township is a sparsely populated district. Considered a township according to Republic City Standards, the township is mainly accessed off the Junction 102 where the town is built around. The houses built here are mainly for elderly off worlders who come here to spend the rest of the days surrounded by water. The township is also known for the wind turbines that are built ontop of the mountains, they can be seen when driving down the Metro Highway towards Gerrimack Bridge. The architecture style here is more core-world style, since Oakutaruians don't settle down in the bay's mountains they rather prefer to be in the city. What makes the township so special, its home to Metro's Anti-Air gun placements and Gerrimack Bridge. The anti-air placements are built in special locations where they can be destroyed from aerial attacks however this makes them vulnerable to ground assaults. Residential District The second largest district of Metro and considered the farthest out of all the districts, the residential district comprises of 70% of all residential zones in the city followed by Heights 20% and Gerrimack and Baysin's 10%. Most of the Residential District is built towards the mountains towards the back of the bay. Before Mount Metro's classification and vicinity to the city, the Residential District was considered part of the original Parson-Williams Plantation, when the unwanted started flowing they gave land east of the plantation to settle down, as long as they didn't bother the family they kept their land. As time passed what would be the Residential district turned in a hive of scum and villainy any form of corrupt person on Oakutarui III can be found be found at this place. This made the attraction of the Republic even more stronger. When the Metro Massacres happened the Republic cleansed the Residential District immensely clearing most of the district. During the Republic Occupation of Metro, the Residential district was mostly abandoned, however after the city became a Republic City the city re-expanded back into the district and rebuilt many houses that were destroyed during the massacres. When Mount Metro was classified they stopped expanding their housings along the mountains, however since Mount Metro was 50 miles away from the city it didn't stop developers from building along the mountains due to Metro's influence on the Republic. Category:Cities Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:RCIS Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc